


Hello There, Opening!

by Asellus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A bit of a crack fic, AU, Alternate Universe, Assassin!Prompto, Character Death, Gen, Promptis but only sort of in like a slight way, not the main focus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellus/pseuds/Asellus
Summary: In a last ditch attempt to get out of a forced marriage that would damage everything her family had worked for, Lunafreya hires a hitman to take care of her groom-to-be the day of her wedding.The "assassin" goes about doing so in a peculiar way, but gets the job done nonetheless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a picture](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ad6814a9d52f41d744efd0bd5e1417d3/tumblr_omu5zlY75E1rudw6uo1_1280.jpg) a friend of mine edited of Prompto in a wedding dress with a gun. Also thanks to shenanigans in our group chat.
> 
> Sort of not meant to be taken seriously dfgsdfh

The bride tried her best not to chip off any of the delicate and intricate nail art as she nervously fiddled with her fingers, sitting upon the plush ottoman in her dressing room. She bit and nibbled on her lip, the taste of lip-gloss the last worry on her mind as she stared towards the door with the most worried and intense expression she could muster up. Today was the day of her wedding, a momentous event that meant a lot of things to a lot of different people. For the bride it meant having to face and marry a man that made her feel like clawing off her own skin just from his slimy looks sent across a dinner table alone. It meant that today was the day her consequences of a simple request and a few million Gil she had saved up would come to fruition in a mere few minutes. Lunafreya dare not look to her watch any longer as she had been almost religiously checking the time

 

Despite herself, she jumped and startled violently when the gun shot went off, echoed by a chorus of screams and panicked commotion. She could hear the guest bounding out of the chapel, past the room she sat in and towards the front doors. The yelling was terrible and she vaguely heard a few attendee’s calling her name but she sat still—just like he had told her to do in the letter.

 

* * *

 

Noctis tugged on his bow tie and the collar of his dress shirt, fidgeting around unprofessionally in his stance by the altar. A sharp pinch to his side got him to straighten up—as well as send a glare toward his friend Ignis who had done the pinching. They were here for his childhood friend; Lunafreya. She was being forced—quite literally—to marry a man named Ardyn. He was the new CEO of an incredibly respectable company that her families company had been in partnership with for a long time. However, he was a slimy conman and overall a rather terrible person for most people to be around.  Since her mother’s passing Lunafreya was left with the entire fortune and company rights, something Ardyn very quickly jumped on the chance to claim and monopolize.

 

He gave her an offer she couldn’t refuse that, to Noctis, was apparently too personal for her to share the details of. She signed a contract and agreed to marry him to join the companies together and he would still be the remaining CEO. Noctis didn’t fully understand but he knew that Ardyn’s company was a disgusting one filled with backstabbers and dirty money, a lot of it. He knew that if it merged with Luna’s company and he was in charge that it would ruin everything she and her mother had desperately worked for. He—and many others standing in this church—hated Ardyn Izunia with a burning passion hotter than the core of the earth.

 

The doors to the chapel opened and a gesture was given to begin the music, everyone in attendance rising from their seats to respect the gorgeous bride that was moments away from walking down the aisle. Noctis straightened his shoulders and attempted to wipe away the intense grimace on his face so Luna could at least see him smiling when she reached the altar. He along with his best friend Ignis were standing as Ardyn’s groomsmen on request of Luna, the shady man having no objections since he hadn’t chosen anyone himself. The doors opened dramatically as the bride was ushered in by her brother, Ravus. Luna looked almost ethereal in her dress; the way the dip of the bodice formed to her frame perfectly, the gloves making her thin arms look delicate and graceful, the swaying waves of cloth, intricate details sewn into the skirt of the dress, simple yet elegant just like herself.

 

She slowly made her way up, gave a gentle hug to her brother and stood before Ardyn with a confidence only someone like Luna could hold in this moment. He couldn’t see her face through the thick veil but he knew she had a proud smile and the way she was holding herself with such dignified grace was highly admirable, as always. The service continued when everyone was seated once more, the priest went on with his spiel that Noctis began to zone out of and the vows were just beginning. Ardyn was going over the top—as the man was known to do often—spilling cheesy rom-com-esque lines about love and commitment when Luna had reached out a gentle hand suddenly, disrupting his speech. She cupped the side of his cheek and stroked the skin with her thumb in a loving manner that churned the stomachs of everyone who knew her; the affection was unwarranted and even disgusting to a degree to those few.

 

She dropped the stiff posture and brought her hand back, slipping it underneath the veil to hold her mouth. The room was quiet but rather than the almost somber silence from before it was one of confusion, even the priest was awaiting whatever the woman was going to do. She had caught everyone’s attention in one odd yet powerful gesture.

 

She flipped back the veil, tossing it over her head. From that moment on; Noctis’ world went in slow motion.

 

It wasn’t Luna under the veil, in that beautiful wedding dress, about to share vows with Ardyn. It was a man. A grown man with freckles and sharp blue eyes and a cocky, breathtaking smirk stretched across his face.  He gripped the bouquet in his left hand, ripping it away from the front of his waist to reveal a gleaming pistol hidden between the flowers—how did he hide that there, how did no one notice, it’s a _gun_! He pointed it forward and that prideful smile on his face only seemed to grow; everyone in the church was frozen or too slow to stop the man from pressing the barrel of his gun in-between Ardyn’s eyes and pulling the trigger. In just a few, swift moments, Ardyn Izunia was dead. Shot pointblank in the head by a man in a dress.

 

A rather attractive man, but a murderer and some rando nonetheless. Noctis was speechless, frozen—gods he thinks he got blood on him—and he was yanked down to the ground by his other friend Gladio who was sitting in the front pew. His head knocked roughly against the ground and everything was a blur as family members and guests all scrambled for their lives and ran for safety, some crawling, some hiding, most trampling to get through the chapel doors and out on the streets before the blond shoots anyone else. A few men had tried to reprimand the shooter but with motions that Noctis had only witnessed in action movies, they were defeated and easily dealt with. The freckled man draw up the skirt of his dress, gave another shot for good measure into the dead man’s chest, and started to walk away very calmly.

 

In fact, he seemed amused and entertained—he even tossed the bouquet behind him and it landed on Noctis’ chest. The blond winked at that and Noctis choked on his own spit, still foggy to the reality in front of him. He watched as the shooter walked down and into a service door on the side before he was yanked to his feet and shoved out the door with everyone else. He heard Ravus and Ignis calling for Luna desperately, among other people, and he clutched the flowers close to his chest as Gladio practically carried him out of the building. He called for his friend as well, his mind clear enough with the fresh air that he started to frantically search for her with the others.

 

It was pure chaos.

 

They found her later; after the police had declared it safe to enter the building when the search for the shooter came up empty. Luna was tied and bound to her chair in the dressing room, her wedding dress haphazardly strewn on the floor as the perpetrator most likely disappeared after returning to the room where he tied her up. She explained that this man had come rushing into her dressing room just after Ravus had left her alone and tied her up, gagging her. He dressed in her gown, threatened her life and made his way to the ceremony. She had no idea who he was and gave a very shaky and emotional vague description of the man who did this.

 

She looked so distraught and upset at the events that everyone but her brother had left her alone. Noctis shakily told the police and detectives what he saw as well and it was a long three hours before everyone in attendance was released and allowed to go home. Noctis would never forget that face, that smile, those freckles and the way he so easily murdered Ardyn in cold blood. It was etched and burned into his retinas and as he stood in his shower that night, trying to rid the trauma of witnessing a life be taken away right in front of him, he cursed softly under his breath; that man was attractive and that’s not what he should have been thinking at all.

 

* * *

 

“Was it the right choice?”

“You’re asking _me_ that?”

“Yes, I am…you’ve done this plenty of times before, yes? Have…have other customers had seconds thoughts such as these before?”

“All the time, hon. After all, you did hire me to point-blank kill a man. I can understand why you’re having cold feet.”

“Ah, well…I suppose it’s somewhat comforting knowing that I’m not alone. I do not regret this, though…I do not wish to marry him or have him continuously coming after me or anyone else in Insomnia. The world would be better off without him.”

“However you choose to rationalize it.”

 

The man turned around and gave the skirt of the dress a flick to make it _woosh_ and sway with flare. He almost looked better in it than she did. Who knew the man she hired would be such a young, handsome, baby-faced man? He grinned brightly as if it were his wedding day and not hers, fiddling with the veil on his head.

 

“So, do I make a good bride or what?”

“…you look immaculate, Quicksilver. No one will tell the difference between you and i.”

“That’s the plan. Stay here, just like we discussed, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back to tie you up when the deed is done!”

 

He flipped the veil over his face, fixed it just a bit, and left her dressing room without a trace. She sat still, looked down to her palms.


End file.
